The present disclosure relates to a power tool, particularly a power tool that is operated by hand, preferably a hammer drill.
A power tool such as a hammer drill usually includes a drive motor, a tool spindle to drive a tool in rotary manner, a rotary drive transmission to couple the drive motor to the tool spindle, a hammer mechanism to drive the tool in percussive manner, a hammer mechanism transmission to couple the drive motor to the hammer mechanism, and a switching device to activate and deactivate the hammer mechanism.